


Unexpected arrival

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst preparing your final things for the company party, you receive an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected arrival

Loki arriving at a party - well, gate crashing a party.  
loki x Reader.

 

You had been decorating the party hall for ages, you had to make sure your boss liked the decorations. This year the annual party that your job had was your turn, it was quite lucky really, seeing as your name was at the bottom of the list, meaning you waited a couple of months for your turn to arise.

You quickly decided on a colour scheme; black, gold and green. No particular reason, you just thought they would set the rooms wallpaper off nicely and illuminate the room further with the tinsel and glittering streamers coming from the ceiling. 

Just then, one of your delightful helpers, (Best Friend name here) walked in, and laughed at the colour scheme.  
"What's so funny?" You say to her, not ceasing from your fierce decorating routine.  
"The colours, they look like that God from the Marvel movies, you know... Thor's brother, Loki? He wears them colours. You never know, maybe what you've done will involve a surprise appearance." They begin to laugh again and then walk out of the room.

"Yeah, right..." You mutter to yourself, jumping off the stepladder and admiring your good work. 

You had actually done a good job of it, seeing as you were under pressure and all. You then picked up the glass of champagne on the side, taking a celebratory sip of it. "Well done, (your name here), you did a better job than you thought," you say to yourself, setting the glass on the table.  
"A much better job indeed."

You sit down and decide to go into deep thought, wondering who the person your friend was talking about earlier. Loki. You'd never heard of the name until they had spoke about it and it intrigued you. You take your phone out of your pocket and begin to search on the name. 

A list of links came up with photos and blog posts, so you simply clicked on the photo tab and looked through all the pictures, making occasional noises of agreement when you saw his physique.  
Tall, dark, handsome, everything you've always liked in a man, but you knew it was just a fable and there was no such person like him.

However s/he was correct, the colour scheme went with his outfits, coincidental? Yes, intentional, not at all. Heck you never even knew that the man existed.  
Your curiosity getting the better of you, you decided to YouTube some videos of him, settling on the first video you saw of him.   
You immediately got interested as the video was from a convention which occurred earlier in the year; San Diego Comic Con or SDCC for short. Strange...it seemed this character actually existed in the flesh and bone. No, it couldn't be real.

The video ended after a further minute and you locked your phone, grabbing the rest of the decorations, your bag and the keys to the room for tonight, locked up and went home; ready to prepare for tonight. 

The drive home was taking a lot longer than usual, the traffic was manic and there were 3 car crashes that you were aware of; you kept this in mind as a reminder on not to go this way back to the function hall tonight. You wanted to be the first person to arrive and the last to leave.

Eventually you got home after sitting in traffic for over an hour and a half, and you ran into the house, abandoning your bag and decorations which were in the boot of your car.   
You glanced at the clock as you walked inside, and decided that you'd skip the shower you were going to have and just wash your hair over the sink in the bathroom. You turned on the kettle, hearing the crackling as the water began to heat up and set a cup out with very strong coffee and no milk. You didn't normally like black coffee but this was a time you'd bat an eyelid at it and go with the flow of the bitter beverage you were about to drink.  
You poured the water into the mug and took a huge gulp of it, pulling an unflattering grimace of bitterness as the hot liquid burned your throat. Taking the last drink of your disgusting beverage, you put the mug in the sink and just let the water overflow, cutting the water off as the water began to turn clear again.   
You left the kitchen and strode straight to the bathroom, turning on the hot tap yet again and plugging the water in the sink. You soaked your hair and grabbed the shampoo, squirting it into the palm of your hand and lathering it into your hair, relishing in the thought of the bubbles cleansing the roots of your (hair colour) hair.  
After a few minutes of letting the suds soak in your hair you began to wash the soap out of your hair and when it was all out, you squirted a small sized amount of conditioner into your hand and evenly covered it over your hair again, before washing it off, grabbing your towel and doing the signature 'Towel Turban' to dry out the water.

You grabbed your makeup bag out of the cupboard then, before walking straight into the bedroom and sitting at your makeup table, slapping on the slightest bit of foundation and then widening your eyes with bright green eyeshadow, to go with the colour scheme of course.   
You finished your look with just a pale lipstick and you took your now dry hair out of the towel and brushing it before allowing your straighteners to heat up.  
Two hours of straightening then curling and then straightening your hair again later, you were finally ready to get your dress on, which was emerald green; you wanted to make sure that you matched your decorations to a T and anyway, you specifically put on the invitation that the dress code was green. It didn't bother you if people wore only a green bow tie or corsage, just as long as they wore something green.

Your alarm rang out at 6:40, and you quickly dismissed it, grabbing your green flats and also heeled shoes and of course your car keys, you locked the door and made your way to the car.  
The party was not set to start for another hour or more, but with a 30 minute drive and making the final whizzes around the room making sure everything was perfect, the party would be just starting and your guests; who you were informed that your boss would be the first, would be arriving.  
Luckily the car crashes from earlier had been moved out of the way so the ride there went swimmingly, you arrived just after 7pm, and you took your coat off and you finished the last bits that you forgot to do earlier, ordered the largest glass of chardonnay wine that was available and right on cue you heard the door of the venue opening and the click-clack of shoes hitting the freshly polished floor.  
You didn't look towards the door and simply called out: "Oh, Mr Anderson, thank you very much for being here," to which a velvety smooth voice replied.   
"Mr... Anderson? Well, I thought mortals would know my name. I am not this Mr Anderson you speak of."  
That voice... That wording... You recognized it. You let your brain play the message again and again before it hit you; it was Loki, yet you had every thought set on him being a myth! You thought that video was just a joke, someone messing around, but obviously not, because look who was here.  
"I...I...," you began to say words stuck at the tip of your tongue.  
Loki laughed a gentle laugh, "it seems that all Female mortals seem to act like that around me. Utterly speechless, at a loss for words. Don't think your self special, this happens a lot. I hear it's because of myself being so mysterious yet handsome... Would you agree?"  
"N-no...I... I mean, I didn't think you were real, I thought my friend was just messing around with me earlier, saying that the colour scheme would attract an unwanted guest... Not that you are unwanted, obviously. You're a God of what I've read and you can do whatever you want and no one has the higher right of conduct than you and -"  
He cut you off with a single finger pressed to his lips and he strode around the room, almost admiring the decorations.  
"Well, I can see you like the colour Green, that's for sure..." he began to say, turning smoothly to face you. "And you say that this colour scheme would attract someone?"  
"Well, that's what my friend said...of course I didn't believe that you existed. I-I...I just did this because of the room colour and the dress code was green and black. This was in no way an attempt to bring you here...as I said, I didn't even think that you were real, let alone that you'd actually come here -"  
His finger to his lips cut you off yet again. "So you think of me as just...a myth? You don't think that I can get what I want and do what I want? You thought of me as nothing but something you read about in comic books, didn't you? Didn't you!" He walked closer to you, causing you to back away from him, gradually getting closer to the wall; his voice casually growing louder and louder before yelling his last words at you causing you to almost cower away in fear.   
What were you doing? You have already told yourself that he isn't real - but it looks like that flew out of the window along time ago.  
"Answer me..." he muttered in a gravelled voice.  
You looked away from his gaze before trying to move away from him, "I need to go..."  
"Not before I get an answer... do you think me real or not?" He pushed you into answering, blocking your path with his heavily clad arms on either side of you.   
"I didn't- no I didn't think you real. But now...its obvious that you are," you stammered out, looking at the floor, again trying to avoid his gaze.  
"Why won't you look at me?" He said in a soft voice, moving his hand to your chin and gently lifting it so you were looking at him, his touch was foreign and you began to quiver. "There... that's better..." he mused, and then arched a brow. "It's not cold... Why on earth are you quivering?" You had not known of his behaviour patterns before just it was very clear; when he wanted his own way he was very forceful, and when he was calm, he was almost... caring. Granted he was still slightly snappy with you, but at least he weren't shouting at you any more.  
"I...I think it's because the door is open..." you say, and he moves away from you, allowing you to pass. You quickly make no attempt in being slow about it and you shut the door, staying on the other side of the room, noticing he had... disappeared from where he was standing, and then you felt a ghostly touch on your shoulders, causing you to jump practically right out of your skin, which emitted a low laugh from him.  
"You're very...entrancing," he said, deftly spinning you to face him, letting out a slight squeal from your mouth.   
"So light on your feet...delicate, just like a porcelain doll..." he mused, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear, and you felt your blush creep almost immediately into your cheeks.   
He smiled at you and then his eyes began to shine, and his eyes ghosted over you again.  
"You read all about me didn't you?" He surveys and you nod, "So I guess you already know I have magic..."  
You nod again. "Would you like to see me use it?"  
You were unsure of your next answer, but he had already began to lead you out of the room and upstairs to the deserted second floor.  
"I-I'm supposed to be down there...it's a staff party, I'm in charge of it..."  
"Shh..." he said, a finger going to your lips instead of his this time. He sat you atop the counter and an array of golden sparks began to twinkle from the tips of his fingers. As he lay a finger to your dress, the fabric began to disintegrate, and you gasped, attempting to cover up, but as you moved, emerald green ropes formed around your wrists, binding them to the curtain hooks.  
"Everyone knows that a party holder always turns up late, you'll be here for fifteen minutes, or longer if you wish..." he said smoothly, his hand now clear of magic and entangling into your hair, before he leant forward and began to kiss you; softly at first but gradually growing in dominance. You had no choice but to let him kiss you, you were bound to the walls.

His calm breaths began to grow into rough, short, raggedy breaths and he retired away from your lips, and began trailing light kisses down your skin, emit a low growl from his throat and a soft mewl from yours. His other hand moved away from your hair, trailing down from your temple to your hips, squeezing them ever so gently, pulling from your neck and looking into your eyes, of what he could see, as your once (eye colour) eyes were now just whites.   
You heard him let out a laugh, and then heard the sound of leather resting on the floor. He then let out a light groan and you responded with one back as he nestled in between your legs. He gently pried your legs open further and you didn't even resist on not opening them further.  
"You also emit such wonderful noises..." he said, his voice gravelly with lust. "And may I add, you smell delightful..." he inhaled deeply and blew cool air, causing you to automatically start to clamp your legs shut, but were stopped with a tight grip on either leg and the noise of reprimand from him.

You began to struggle now. You hadn't been touched or treated like this before and it was... well quite thrilling to be treated like it.  
He chuckled between your legs, and you felt the slow painful teasing of his tongue licking against the highest points on your thighs, you began quivering again.  
"You like this..?" You heard him say, and you just nodded and moaned a response, still unable to speak.  
"Good..." he muttered back, a smirk clearly visible on his face.  
You let out a strangled cry as you felt his tongue lick further towards your core, and yet another laugh came from him. "The noises you are making are divine, darling. Don't be afraid to cry out..." he chuckled lowly, teasing at the ever-so-sensitive skin of your womanhood with his silver tongue, letting himself get completely sidetracked and without warning, his tongue slipped inside of your folds, which were now moistened with arousal.   
All you heard from him was a noise of approval and a delicate lapping noise as he began to drink in your taste.

"Wonderful..." he said between laps, coming away from your core and licking the excess of your arousal from around his mouth, leaving you at a state of practically begging for his continuation of pleasure.   
"Greedy minx, aren't you?" He snickered, kissing at your lips for a mere moment and you mentally kicked yourself for being unable to lean into it and accepting it, closing your eyes and just mouthing one word; "P-please..."  
"Please what, darling? I don't know what you want unless you tell me..." he whispered, leaning to whisper in your ear as a hand slipped between your legs and his deft fingers tickled the bundle of nerves, often pinching gently.

"L-Loki..." you managed after a deep swallow of a moan that was threatening to fill the whole of the building let alone the room.  
"Yes, darling?" He replied, looking into your eyes, never ceasing eye contact with you.  
"Please... s-stop teasing... I... I have to get back downstairs..." you choked out.   
"Teasing? I'm not teasing, just making sure you get the upmost pleasure from this..." he replied smoothly, his nose pressing against yours, his breath colliding with yours.

He took his hands away from you, beginning to undo his own clothes setting them on the side next to you. His magic then made your then bonded wrists free, and he swiftly picked you up, and placed you along the long table, allowing you to feast your eyes upon his now naked form.  
His hands danced up your legs, slipping inside your folds for a moment and sliding up the rest of your abdomen, tensing up from the activity. He bent down to kiss at both of your perfectly formed breasts, nipping and licking at your nipple, tugging occasionally, perking it into a stiff peak.  
He kissed up the column of your throat, relishing in the feel of your smooth skin again, your pulse practically about to burst out of your skin if this continued.  
He brushed his lips against yours again, and feeling brave, you pulled him down as best you could, pressing yourself close to him, his ice cold skin cooling your over heated skin. He did indeed let out a smirk at your boldness, tugging on your lip and sucking on it, before letting his tongue slip into your mouth, gently massaging your own tongue, before allowing his tongue to practically devour you, creeping into every crevice in your mouth, all the while his own growing arousal rubbing against you. 

Your body ached now as you could feel him pushing against you. You wanted him so badly now and you didn't know why. "You're not going to get anything if you are quiet like this, dear..." he muttered against your ear as he pulled away from your lips.  
"Don't be afraid to beg... It may take some persuading for it to happen straight away, though..." he continued, his breath now heated and tickling your ear.  
Your breath shook like crazy and you shook with absolute delight as his words aroused you to a state you couldn't help but let the sensations go straight to your core; which you were trying desperately to ignore the pain.   
"Well..." he whispered, "are you going to beg or not?"  
You swallowed hard, "L...Loki- Please!" You cried, "I...I can't take it anymore...p-please! I-I know what you want And I know that you are past the state of wanting to control yourself. Take me to a place where all I see is stars and you have me crying out as you take me to new heights where I've never been before. Please, Loki, Please!"  
"Tempting..."He smirked, tucking your stray hair behind your ear.  
"L-Loki..." You whined, practically trying to position yourself to the point where his arousal was barely inside of you.  
"Well, I can see that you want me more," he said, surpassing a low groan as he was slightly engulfed, seeing how high your want for him was.  
Your hopelessly bucked your hips, hopefully coaxing him into what you both wanted.   
"I guess you can have me," were his words before sliding further inside, you both letting out pleasurable sounds.  
He drew himself out of you, leaving you whimpering for more, and immediately slammed himself back into you, gripping your hips to the extent where his short yet sharp nails tore at the skin and you began to bleed. However at this point, pain didn't overpower the absolute ecstasy you were living. 

After a few more powerful thrusts from him, you could feel his breath growing rough and shallow. He was beginning to tense up inside of you and he was grunting softly.  
"Say my name..." he panted into your ear, not ceasing his thrusts.  
"L-Loki..." you cried, writhing beneath him.  
"Louder..!" He said louder.  
"Loki..!"  
"Scream it out loud..! Let the world know that it was I who took you, scream my name as though you are screaming on the top of a building, confessing that I was your first, and your only person who shall have you. Scream it, scream it louder than you ever have!" He commanded, fighting back the urge to let go.   
"Aa-agh! L-Loki!" You screamed completely letting go and letting your walls spasm around him, hearing him chant foreign words as he himself released shortly after.  
"Oh god..." you panted, coming down off your high.  
You heard a very low groan from Loki as he pulled out of you, his magic forming a new set of clothing on his body.  
"So... Do you still want to host your party?" He smirked, walking back to you and pulling you up off the table.


End file.
